Misunderstandings
by Zilleniose
Summary: What happens when Rosette gets sore muscles... Rated T for sexual innuendo.


Don't ask me why or where this all came from. x3 Of course I've seen a few stories such as this, and yes – this is very cliché. I just haven't seen anyone write one with this sort of scenario, so I thought, what the Hell. :Cackles madly: Poor Azu-Chan…

Disclaimer: Oooh You don't even _wanna_ know what _I_ would do if I owned Chrno. :Grins:

* * *

The young Apostle sighed and sat down on her bed, grinning while stretching her sore arms from working all day. She had been determined the minute she met Rosette, that she wanted to be just like the blond exorcist, even if the thought itself seemed to give the head mistress a stomach ache. 

Well then again, who wouldn't? Not like anyone wanted a double of the insane nun who always seemed to single handedly hold massacre's hand.

"Have to get up early tomorrow." Azmaria smiled and reached over to her copper alarm clock, wanting to make sure she didn't forget by the time she got out of the shower.

"Aaah…"

The platinum-haired Apostle perked her head up a bit, standing to her feet slowly as she strained her ears to pick up any sound. She could have sworn she heard Rosette's voice…. Her room was right next to hers, after all. It wouldn't be that odd – besides, she heard the girl snore constantly at night.

"Oh……Chrno….."

Azmaria let out a surprised gasp. This time, she _knew_ she heard Rosette, and it was most _definitely_ coming from her room. That's strange though, once she thought about it… she was usually in the showers because of mass in the morning – everyone took them in the evening on Sunday because of their busy morning. She tilted her head, puzzled what she was still doing in her room…

Wait a second….did she just say Chrno's name? What's he doing in her room?

Curious, she patted down her skirt and opened the door from her private quarters and walked down the hall a ways, towards the door to the room Rosette and Claire shared. "Rosette?" She called with a calm smile, as she always does. "Rosette, everyone's getting in the showers now-"

"A-ahh!" A cry from inside halted the young Apostle's movements, as she was about to reach out and knock lightly on the door. She blinked, until she immediately heard a sigh of content after the sudden cry, making her face boil.

She did _not_ just hear…

"Ch-Chrno! Harder…please…!" The sound of gasps, and even a hiss of pain came through the doors, making poor Azmaria's face turn beet red.

"R-Rosette? What're you doing?" Came Chrno's voice from the other side of the door, his own voice just as raspy, panting occasionally, but not as bad as Rosette's…

"C'mon, it'll work!" The blond groaned, soon echoed by the creak of her bed. "You just have to ease it back in…"

"But I can't do that from this angle-!"

"Oh you wuss, aren't you a demon? You're supposed to be flexible…"

Azmaria had by now, froze in the same position she had been in earlier, her hand up timidly right in front of the door.

C-Certainly they were not doing…..what she _thought_ they were doing – no! Rosette wasn't like that, and Chrno never so much as threw a suggestive comment to anyone before! T-they were _friends_, _partners_, not-

"Oh God, _Chrno_!"

Oh dear Lord above, Azmaria was sure she now had to clean her ears out with Holy Water.

A hushing sound came from Chrno, as another creak slowly inched from the bed.

"I-It hurts, Chrno…."

"_Ssh_…. It'll feel better in a moment…..relax….."

"N-No, not there….." Rosette's voice quivered, breathing in a gasp of mild pain. "Ah…Chrno…"

"Something wrong, Azmaria?" The voice made the young Apostle jump out of her skin, catching her voice just in time as not to…er… _interrupt_ anything….she gathered herself, looking up to see Sister Claire looking down at her with a pondering face.

"O-oh, Sister Claire. Um, I was just….. Rosette was in there and…." She blurted out, her face even redder than it was before – if that were humanly possible.

"Oh, she's still in there? Well, why didn't you just knock? You need something?" Claire smiled politely and grabbed the door knob, before Azmaria reached out for her, shaking her head in protest.

"N-No, it's not that!" She whispered, pointing to the door itself, blushing madly. "I-It's Chrno….h-he's in there, a-a-and R-Rosette, she's…!"

"Oh, _Chrno_!" Came another cry from inside, this time startling the brunette Sister herself. "R-right there……harder!"

"Rosette, keep it down…." Chrno's wary voice trembled, a sigh escaping his lips.

This time, it was Claire's turn to turn beet red - she looked down at the shorter girl with a baffled expression, unsure of what to think at first. That is, until another moan erupted from the room, sounding a little too much like Rosette's voice.

"I-I heard them a minute ago from my r-room, and…!" Azmaria stuttered, red and just as confused. "Y-you don't think…they're…."

"B-but…" Claire replied, shaking her head with a wide-eyed expression. No way would Rosette court a demon…. Especially in a house of God! She frowned and pushed the door open with a trembling hand.

"S-Sister Rosette! This is _unacceptabl_-" She began to yell, her face just as red as the young Apostle who stood behind her, her eyes shut tightly closed in case she would…erm…._see_ anything.

"Eh? Claire?" Came a puzzled Rosette's voice. "I thought you were helping out with dinner tonight…"

The brunette looked up, one eye involuntarily twitching as she saw the sight before her.

Yes, Rosette and Chrno were on the bed. Yes, Rosette looked a little worn out… yes, Chrno was on top of her…… but their clothes were still on….

"I-I'm sorry for intruding, Sister Claire." Chrno said sheepishly, sliding his hands off of Rosette's back. "Rosette kept complaining about her sore muscles…"

"Oi, that was Sister Kate's fault for making me repair that roof all day! She never let me have a break…" The blond replied, glaring at her little demon partner.

"Well, maybe she wouldn't have been so hard on you if you weren't the one to destroy it in the first place…"

By this time, both Claire and Azmaria started laughing nervously, the platinum haired girl looking extremely embarrassed.

"Well, sorry for the interruption." Claire bowed lightly, waving apologetically. "Come on Azu,"

The two girl retreated hastily, blushing horribly. What on earth were they thinking? Rosette and Chrno weren't like that!

A long pause lingered in the air between the violet-haired demon and his contractor.

"….You think they bought it?" She asked.

"Well, seems like it." He sighed. "I _told_ you, you were being too loud…."

"Well 'scuze me. I didn't think Azmaria would hear us in the first palce…. Oh, and you forgot your zipper." She snickered, pointing at his pants with a grin.

"Ah! I hope Sister Claire didn't notice that…"

"Doesn't matter. You're gonna have to take them off again anyway." She said with a devilish grin and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

xD And there it is! Yes I know, that was a little risqué for some of my fanfics, when they aren't straight out lemons… :Cough cough: I remember reading a few Kingdom Hearts fanfics with similar situations, and I thought they were just too funny. 'Course in the end, no one _was_ actually doing anything… :snicker: I'm so evil. 

R+R Please! Flames are very much welcome. XP


End file.
